germaniamagnafandomcom-20200216-history
Confederation of the Eight Republics
The Confederation of the Eight Republics is a nation in northern Germania. It was recently formed of eight preexisting nations. It is categorized as a Capitalist Paradise, and is notable for its compulsory military service. Its hard-nosed, hard-working, intelligent population of 18 million are ruled by a sleek, efficient government, whom reside in the capital of Ludendorf, in the province of Ludendorf-Mittelbraunschweig. The current administration is headed by Leonijdes Prinz of the Bundspartei. The state animal is the Eagle, and the currency is the Bundesmark. The small, pro-business government devotes most of its attentions to Law & Order, with areas such as Social Equality and Social Welfare receiving almost no funds by comparison. Income tax is generally low. A healthy private sector is led by the Book Publishing industry. Crime is a problem in the Confederation, as well as racism. Slavery is currently legal and protected by law. Indigenous peoples of Germanic origin have inhabited the region for nearly 4,000 years, and the land has seen its share of border redrawings. The current confederation ca me into existence on December 8th, 2009. Except for the provinces of Ludendorf-Mittelbraunschweig and Nordfalen, the region is almost entirely agrarian. Geography The Confederation covers about 34,000 sq. km of land, making it the fifth largest nation in the region. There are no mountain ranges, but instead, long, low ridges cover the territory. The rolling ridges are interrupted in many places by large plains, dotted with deciduous and evergreen forest. 5 major rivers flow through territories of the confederacy. Government The Confederation is a federal, representative democratic republic, the government of which is based heavily upon the government of the former government of Ludendorf-Mittelbraunschweig. The entire system consists of the Ministry, which consists of the head of state and his/her cabinet, and the National Assembly, which is split between the National Senate and the Council of Provinces. The Bundsminister (currently Leonijdes Prinz ) is the head of state, and the elected official to the Ministry. He/she is elected directly by the vox populi to a term of 1 year, holding office for a maximum of 10 terms, given that he/she is reelected. He/she then selects his/her cabinet, consisting of each of the following: *Defense Minister (currently Gozwin Rhies) *Minister of War (currently Karl Mittelberger) *Chancellor (currently Elisabeth von Schrafhelnaue) *Minister of the Economy (currently Mordecai Elsasser) *Chairman of the National Bank (currently Ludwik Weiss) *Minister of the Prisons (currently Georg Fokker) The National Senate is made up of 40 senators, five from each of the 8 provinces. The Senate shares power with the Council of Provinces, and their sole purpose is to propose bills, ratify them into law, and to counteract the Ministry, should they step out of line. The Council of Provinces is made up of 500 councilors, with the percentage from each province determined by the population of the province they represent. The council shares power with the National Senate, and their sole purpose is to propose bills, ratify them into law, and to counteract the Ministry, should they step out of line. Demographics The Confederation's current population is ~18,000,000, with ~981,000 being enslaved. The populace is distinct for being 100% caucasian. 89% are of Low-Saxon German background, 7% are of Dutch descent, 3% are ethnic Danes, and 1% are Semetic. 42% are Christian Protestants, 12% are Jewish, 8% adhere to a number of minority religions, and 38% identify with no religion.